Disorder
by DeadRat309
Summary: When Satoshi was acting un-Satoshi-like, it meant something. And Daisuke was determined to find out what that 'something' was. SatoDai. DarkKrad.


**Title: Disorder**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SatoDai, DarkKrad.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai. OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, like Sugisaki-sensei would **_**actually**_** give her Sato-kun to a pervert like me. **

* * *

It began in a serene night.

Azumano curled into a peaceful sleep, much like a cat enjoying her little slumber beside a fireplace while occasionally releasing a happy purr. December gently tapped against doors, bringing along the chill that made people want to bury themselves further into their soft blankets, and gave children the urge to snuggle up to a nice embrace. In an odd sense, though, winter also pulled out the warmth that had almost been forgotten during an enthusiastic summer, or a busy fall, stirring it within the light filtering through numerous windows and laughter of a child dreaming for his soon-to-come Christmas.

And thus, at a time like this, when Dark Mousy was busy munching away his giant dinner and Daisuke Niwa was busy yelling at him to stop stealing the food, everything seemed to go their smooth ways.

Everything _seemed_ to go their smooth ways.

_Seemed._

Just conveniently ignore that damn _seemed_ word that _seemed_ to be put up there just to annoy the shit out of some unlucky people, and overlook the case of a _seemingly_ normal night at the Hiwataris' place.

Where Krad was seemingly… _practically_ glaring across the dinner table.

… And Satoshi Hikari continued to stare at his rice bowl.

There was nothing wrong with staring at your rice bowl during dinner time, seriously. Anyone considering himself a member of a civilized society should just stop fussing over that. What do _you _usually stare at during your dinner? A dancing donkey in a pink tutu?

"Satoshi-sama." After what _seemed_ to be a long, looong silence, Krad finally spoke up.

"Hn?"

"Would you stop doing that?" The blond sighed, somewhat exasperatedly. "You've been staring at your bowl for two hours."

"Oh? Fine..."

… And he continued to _glare _at his two-hour-old dinner.

The fallen angel found himself slightly inching away from his host. Even though he had just begun to merge with the human world, a part of him still knew that it was not a cultural pattern to stare at your rice bowl for two hours straight, nor was it normal to attempt in murdering your long-dead meal with a death-glare. There had to be something wrong with the usually calm blunette.

"Satoshi-sama." He tried again.

"Hn?"

"There's something out the window."

"Yes, very beautiful, Krad."

The dancing donkey in a pink tutu danced away, and Satoshi continued to stare at his rice bowl.

Krad started to freak out quietly. At the fact that _he_, the demonic angel, the hunter of light, the soon-to-be ruler of the world, was _actually_ freaking out.

Maybe it was something regarding the food. After all, he had almost _killed_ Mousy with a slice of toast just a few months ago. The thief was still hesitated a little now when it came to toast for breakfast, which once in a while made something deep inside the blond stung in regret. If he had known earlier that his cooking skill was much more destructive that his fancy energy ball…

But that was not the problem. The problem right now was, Satoshi and his rice bowl.

Or perhaps Satoshi alone was enough, but they were relatively the same.

"Satoshi-sama." The seraph cleared his throat once again, deciding to fire out his last shot.

"Hn?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes, Krad." A monotonous answer. "When?"

Something cracked.

Outside the house, thunder began to roar happily and lightning began to crawl across the velvety night like the crooked smile of an old, twisted pervert.

Krad sat dumfounded in his chair.

Oh yes, there was something definitely _not_ right with his dearest little tamer.

* * *

Oh yes, there was definitely something _wrong _with Satoshi Hiwatari.

Daisuke Niwa could certainly feel it.

Being the icy Commander's best friend for nearly a year, it went without saying that the fiery-eyed boy had gained quite an understanding of his normally stoic, quiet companion. It wouldn't be called an over-statement to say that he knew Satoshi more than the boy did himself, even the most hidden feelings that the blunette never allowed to surface. His anger, his pain, his fear,… he just _knew._

So in a day such as today, a slight stir in those beautiful azure eyes was enough to tell that something hadn't followed its right path.

Either that, or the fact that Satoshi had held his book upside-down for nearly thirty minutes without realizing it. Or the fact that he had went through _every_ _freaking single_ figure in the relativity theory just to prove that one plus one do _not _equal two. Or the fact that he had pulled a rice bowl out of nowhere since the beginning of lunch time, and was now passionately staring at it.

Anyway, there was definitely something _wrong _with Satoshi Hiwatari.

And Daisuke was going to find out what happened.

"Hiwatari-kun, do you know that 'carne' is a Spanish word for meat?"

The Hikari cocked at eyebrow, momentarily distracted from his object of affection (a.k.a, the rice bowl), and the red head's face immediately heated up. Bad way to start a conversation. Bad, baaad way to start a conversation. Why did he always manage to screw up his words every time he talked to Hiwatari-kun? And why, dear Kami-sama, did he have to blush like his whole life depended on it whenever those ocean orbs bored into his face? They had been best friends for a year, and it was really not healthy at all if he keep up at this rate.

"Yes, Niwa?"

A small smile dawned on the previously stiff face of the taller boy, making his eyes shine with the warmth that wouldn't be easily shown to just anyone, if not only to a certain shy red head. Satoshi had – somehow - gotten used to his friend's odd way of initiating a talk, which the Niwa was genuinely glad for. A deeper shade of red tainted the thief-in-training's complexion, as he suddenly wanted so badly to lifted off from his current spot and ran out of the classroom while giggling like an insane fan girl.

_Wonder why it's always like this when I'm near him…_

"I… Sato- _Hiwatari-kun_, I need… I want to…"

He stuttered, but was cut off as the blunette sprang up and pulled him into a protective embrace. His vision started to blurred, the only sounds that reached his ears were the heavy fall of a soccer ball and the instant apologies from Saehara. Then Satoshi's worried voice.

"Niwa, are you alright?"

The heat on his face promptly became unbearable when he realized that the blue-haired boy's face was now dangerously close to his. "I… I've got to go…" Without letting his brain gain control, he pushed the Commander away and sprinted to the door.

_Wonder why it's always like this when I'm near him…_

He paused in his step, leaning to a tree nearby and breathing heavily, the crimson color refused to leave his face. The small boy vaguely noted that his unruly hair had shifted into a messier order. His whole body ached, his head ached, and there was something in his chest that ached to.

It was not until then that a thought struck the poor boy's head.

He hadn't asked Hiwatari-kun what was wrong.

* * *

Daisuke shifted from foot to foot, not knowing whether he was doing the right thing. Okay, on second thought, maybe he knew. Coming to this place and had a talk with _him _was obviously the most terrible idea ever, because not only did he not figure out what to say in front of _him_, but he was also throwing himself in impending doom. The red head could easily imagined his mangled corpse being tossed down a sewer, left there for God-know-how-long with those God-know-what rodents and insects, then pulled out, incinerated into ashes, before being tossed down said sewer again.

Daisuke wanted to burst into tears.

But everything was too late. There was no other choice on this matter, if he was determined to find out what seemed to have troubled his Commander so much lately. _He _was the only option. The red head could only pray to God as hard as he could, and hoped that he had at least managed a decent appearance.

"Dai-chan, you look like shit."

That certainly helped _a lot_, too.

"Thanks, Dark." He mumbled, cursing himself inwardly for having dragged the purple-haired Kaitou with him in the first place.

"You're welcome."

Dark Mousy snickered, but decided to take pity on his host for once and spare him from further irritation. The Niwa had already looked strained enough that he was afraid the boy would wet himself all over before Krad could answer the door. The thief sighed. He could never understand how Daisuke could bring himself to go through all this trouble just because of that creepy brat, considering that his tamer fear the blond to the point where Heaven would be frozen over. Even now, the thief-in-training was trembling horribly in front of the doorbell, and his mind was probably filled with hideous things including a sewer and a mangled corpse.

The purple-haired man sighed again. Poor boy.

But then again, he himself had the chance to see the drop-dead gorgeous angel. Considering _what_ could _possibly _happened afterwards (since he was a drop-_un_dead sexy entity, and no one had the power to resist a drop-_un_dead sexy entity), the world might as well go to Hell and he wouldn't give a damn.

Poor Daisuke, indeed.

"I'd like to ring that bell for you, if you want." Dark cheerily pushed the red button, and Daisuke almost fainted.

Before he could open his mouth to blame the thief for giving him a near heart-attack, the door creaked open in such a creepy way that the red head felt a cold running down his spine. A moment later, a slender man with golden tresses and cat-like pupils appeared at the threshold in his usual calm manner.

"Who-"

"KRADDIE!" _– Hearts – _"I miss you!" _– Hearts, hearts._

And Krad immediately slammed the door shut.

A sweat trailed down Daisuke's forehead as he watched Dark gleefully picked the lock and plunged himself in with a flock of pink hearts and a smile that screamed 'sex' everywhere. He closed his eyes, actually felt pity towards the hunter when a loud 'thud' was clearly heard, followed by a yelp and a happy purr.

"Kraddie, I didn't know you wanted me _so_ bad…"

There was an explosive sound, then Krad re-appeared in his oh-so-cool manner again, brushing some dust off his perfectly white cloak. Daisuke paled as a dark aura suddenly floated around the seraph the moment their eyes met, the image of a sewer and a mangled corpse began to cloud his mind again. He didn't want to die in such a young age. Or at 8:45 in a Sunday morning.

The golden-eyed man restrained himself. He and the red head had never been on good terms ever since he and Dark claimed their own bodies, but much as he wanted to strangle the Niwa brat right now, he couldn't do it. Satoshi-sama would never forgive him otherwise. So Krad banished his temper into a far, dark corner of his mind, before his low voice resounded.

"Nice to see you here, wing master. Do you need something?"

Tears started to swell up in those horribly big red eyes, and Krad had to struggle not to slap himself hard in the forehead.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So… you are saying that Satoshi-sama is acting weird at school?"

Nodded. Sobbed.

"And you are worried."

Nodded. Sobbed.

"And you want to know what's wrong."

Nodded. Sobbed.

"Then stop with your god damn _crying, _for God's sake!"

The fallen angel practically growled, and Daisuke's tears came out even more. Krad's vein popped up so visibly that he had to bring his hands up to massage his temples. He was never good at dealing with tears, and alas, why the _hell_ was that kid crying anyway? He hadn't done anything!

"Stop being so harsh on him, Kraddie. You know the poor kid is scared." Dark pulled the small boy into his arms protectively, rubbing the red hair soothingly. "Why can't you be a little more cute towards your guests? Like those times when you mewed for me…" His voice turned seductive.

The hunter blushed slightly, but managed to slipped on his indifferent mask in a split second. He sighed. "I'm afraid I can't help you in this, wing master. Satoshi-sama has not been his usual self at home lately, and I, too, am at a loss for what to do."

That stopped the thief-in-training's sob, and also attracted the purple-haired man's attention. Dark shifted into his more serious mode, as he release the fiery-eyed boy and straightened himself. "Are you sure you aren't just imagining things? After all, you two always care for that Creep a _little_ too much."

"I don't think it's my imagination." The blond shook his head. "He stared at his rice bowl for two hours straight."

"Maybe he didn't feel like eating." The thief shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with the food. Considering what _you _do with the food…" He promptly shut up when Krad threw him a burning glare.

"But he did it at school, too." The red head protested. "And he fell out of his chair _twice _in a period yesterday."

"I don't see what's wrong with it. _You _fell out of your chair _six_ times in a period."

"I did not! And this is _Hiwatari-kun_ we're talking about!"

"Satoshi-sama locked himself in the toilet until four in the morning yesterday, too."

"Maybe he had his… problems. You know, _boys._" Dark grinned.

Daisuke blushed at the comment, but continued nonetheless. "He even went through the relativity theory just to prove that one plus one do _not_ equal two!"

"What's a relativity theory?" The kaitou cocked an eyebrow. "On second thought, I don't care. Maybe he hadn't been concentrating at the matter then. You know what they all do during class. Slacking off."

"Hiwatari-kun never slacks off during class."

"How do you know? For a genius like him, I don't see the point of _not _slacking off during class."

"He agreed to date me."

Silence.

"… Okay, this is _seriously _a serious problem. But wait, _you _asked _him _on a date?"

"That is _not _the point."

"Oh yes it damn well is. You never asked _me_ on a date before!"

An energy ball started to form on the seraph's palm. Dark laughed nervously, holding his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. But I don't see why you two can't figure out the problem. Creepy boy might be in love with someone."

"That is practically _impossible_!"

Silence again.

Daisuke's hands flew to his mouth, his skin burned when he realized that two pairs of eyes were now pinning at him with utter astonishment. Crap, why the heck had he said – _shouted_ that out anyway? What was the problem if Hiwatari-kun was actually liking someone? It wasn't impossible, even for a boy as quiet and stoic as him, right?

Something tugged at his chest, and the small boy paused in his thought. Why did he feel… pain?

It was as if he was….

"Jealous, Dai-chan?" A devilish smirk crawled up the purple-haired man's lips. He shifted closer to the flushing boy. "My, my, how could I have missed this? You have feelings for creepy boy too, don't you?"

"I…" The fiery-eyed boy snapped out of his thought. He stammered. "I didn't… I don't… I mean…"

A red flood bombarded on the Niwa's complexion, and this time, Krad threw his rationality to Hell and slapped his forehead.

Kami-sama, what have he gotten himself into?

* * *

Truth to be told, Satoshi Hikari was indeed having a problem.

Yeah, like anyone _didn't _know about that.

And it was not like Dark had been entirely wrong. The little problem that had been troubling his brain and made him fell off his mighty chair _twice_ the previous day, had something to do with love. But who could he, the icy Commander, the infamous ice cube of Azumano high school, be in love with? Who was the lucky person that have the honor of holding the genius' heart and mind? Risa Harada, the most popular girl at school, perhaps?

_Hell no._

The blunette's feelings lied with someone who had adorable big red eyes, fiery hair, a brilliant smile and an extraordinary heart.

Daisuke Niwa.

Satoshi did not know where or when his love began, yet he recognized his how he feel for the boy every time he saw him, whether when the red head bolted into the classroom just before the bell rang, or when his laughter echoed around the school yard. It was Daisuke who had invaded into his world, broken through the barriers that he used to isolate himself from the outside and pulled him from the darkness to the overwhelming light. It was that small boy that had held out his hand for him and said: "Let's be friend.", it was that small boy who he would die to protect. Just an innocent smile from the Niwa was enough to make his stomach lift, and his breath fell into an unsteady rhythm.

And make his heart ache, too.

He knew Niwa would never see him that way. His reaction when Satoshi tug him away from the ball that day spoke louder than any word. The boy simply couldn't think of him more than a friend. But for Satoshi, that was enough. As long as he could stay by Daisuke's side, it didn't matter anymore.

Or at least he had thought so. Until two weeks ago, when he saw his red head kiss Riku Harada at the gym. Something had been ripped from his soul since that moment, and then there was the _pain_.

The Hikari fell out from his chair again.

Just remembering it brought an unpleasant sensation to his chest. But then again, he smiled sadly, who was he to complain? It wasn't Niwa's fault that he helplessly fell in love with him from the beginning.

He just had to move on, and tried to forget about that kiss as soon as he could.

Right.

"Satoshi, love!"

Saehara shouted onto his face, and the Commander blinked. Before he lifted up his favourite book and immediately ignored the journalist. His annoyingly happy face certainly did not suit his current mood.

Not like Takeshi cared. "You know, I spotted Keiji and Funabashi _kissing_ each other yesterday!"

_God. _The blunette felt like groaning. _Why now, why me, and why _this_ topic? Calm down, ignore him, and forget about the…_

"_Kiss_! Can you imagine that? Keiji and Funabashi! They were _kissing_!"

_Calm down, ignore Saehara, don't kill him. _

"I can't believe it! I didn't know they can even _kiss _like that! Hey, hey, do you think I should write an article for this matter?"

The Commander closed his eyes. _Calm down, ignore Saehara, don't ki…_

"And its name will be "47 ways of _kissing_! How does that sound?"

Satoshi twitched.

Violently.

* * *

Takeshi Saehara smiled happily, having just successfully prevented his classmate from kicking him off from the _fifth_ floor of the school building. With his cheerfulness sparkling more brightly than ever, he flopped down on the genius' table again, not noticing the suddenly darkening face of his friend.

"Dude, I know you're always sulking, but you seem to be sulking even more recently. Did something happen?"

No answer.

Oh, Satoshi liked him. He _knew_ it.

"Ya know, if you have any problem, you can tell me. I'll help."

_If your help means disaster, sure, thank you very much._

"Does it involve some chicks, my dear friend? My specialty!"

The Hikari turned to another page, not paying any attention to the dark-haired boy.

"Or does it involve Daisuke Niwa, maybe?"

His face shot up from the book, barely concealed from any trace of surprise. The young journalist continued to grin, but there was something in his eyes that crashed brutally with his normal stupidity. Satoshi regained his composure in a split second. That might just be an innocent question.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"With the way you look at him? Sure."

Okay, so maybe Saehara knew something.

"Don't try to deny it, dude. If you like Daisuke that much, why don't you just bloody confess to him?"

Okay, so maybe he knew _a lot_.

"Daisuke likes you, you know."

The dark-haired boy threw out another grin. After a few minutes, the Commander spoke. "I know. But he doesn't like me _that _way. And I…" He blushed slightly. "I don't… want to ruin what I have with him…"

A snickered. Then the journalist wrapped his arms around Satoshi's head and squeezed the light out of him. "You are just so cute, love."

"Shut up." The blunette rolled his eyes.

That was when he caught sight of his red head standing at the doorstep of the classroom.

With a flash of hurt on his ruby orbs.

"Niwa." He immediately stood up, worries laced on his voice. "What's wro-"

Daisuke bolted out of the classroom.

* * *

"_I don't see why you two can't figure out the problem. Creepy boy might be in love with someone."_

"_You know… If you are in love with Satoshi-sama, why don't you tell him? He'll understand."_

What an idiot he was.

Despite the talk the previous day with Dark and Krad, he still forced himself not to believe that Hiwatari-kun didn't share his heart with anyone else. He had even thought of taking the blond's advice and planned on telling the Commander about how he felt, and now what did he get?

Satoshi had found his One.

He had seen the way the azure-eyed boy blushed. And then Saehara-kun pulled him into an embrace. _"You are just so cute, love."_ , the boy had said.

How clearer could it be?

"Niwa, wait!" Satoshi's voice rushed into his ears.

Tears swelled up in his eyes, and Daisuke ran faster.

He didn't understand. He didn't _damn_ understand.

Why did Niwa look so hurt? Had he done something inappropriate to the boy that he didn't know? Impossible. Daisuke was fine the day before, and they hadn't even greeted each other today.

Then what was with that expression on the red head's face?

The blunette paused abruptly in his thought as he noticed Daisuke bring his hand up to his eyes. Great. Just great. Now _his _Daisuke was crying. The Hikari increased his speed. He didn't care for the reason anymore. His red head was _crying_, and that was all that matter.

"Niwa!" He shouted, catching the smaller boy by the wrist, spinning him around more hastily and roughly than he intended. "What's wrong, Niwa? Are you hur-"

"I love Hiwatari-kun!"

And Satoshi's brain momentarily decided to refuse its function.

Had he heard it wrong? Had Daisuke just… confessed his love to him? He wasn't clinging on a helpless love? A warm, sweet sensation flowed into the boy's heart. A feeling he seldom felt before started to eat away at him. Niwa loved him. Niwa said he loved him. He _loved _him!

As soon as the joy bursted its barriers, something kicked in.

Hold it. Why was Daisuke _crying_?

"I love Hiwatari-kun" The boy repeated, louder this time that it seemed like he was shouting it out, crystal drops kept trailing down his tan skin, burning against the cold of December's winter. "I love Hiwatari-kun, no matter what. Even if you are in love with Saehara-kun, I…"

And what the _heck _does Saehara have anything to do with this?

"Even if you don't feel the same way, or even if you hate me…" The shorter boy's voice was now mixed with uncontrollable hiccup, yet he continued in his trembling way. "I just want you to know that I love you. I love you, I lo-"

Ruby eyes widened as a pair of lips roughly crushed against his own. One hand still holding his wrist firmly, the icy Commander wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulling their bodies close. Daisuke was stunned, but just for a second, before he slowly closed his eyes and let himself drown into the kiss. Sastoshi's lips was soft, and gentle, like the pure drop of snow in the winter morning. The fiery-eyed boy felt his body went limp. He raised his free arm up, tangling his fingers into silken blue hair in an attempt to pull his blunette close. The feeling of those beautiful lips moving against his own was just so right, so natural.

Satoshi licked his lips one last time before pulling away, which painted the Niwa's skin with a lovely shade of red. The color deepened as his companion leaned in for another peck, before a smile found its way into the taller boy's features.

"But… but I thought… You and Saehara-kun…."

That earned the red head a visible shudder, and the azure-eyed teen paled. "Why did you think Saehara and I…" He stopped mid-sentence. If the image in his head expanded further, he was afraid he would vomit.

"But in the class. I saw you two… and he called you 'love'… So I thought…"

"Saehara called his dog 'love', Niwa." The Commander sighed, tucking a hand into his locks. "And he hugged you like a thousand times before, remember?"

"But… But…"

Another kiss silenced him. "I love you, Niwa. I always have. I didn't tell you because I thought you had your eyes on Harada-san."

"Riku-san? We are just good friends, that's all."

"But I saw you kiss her at the gym."

"Wha-?" Daisuke's eyes widened. "We never did that! Riku-san has a boyfriend, don't you know?"

"But I saw…"

The words stuck in his throat all of a sudden, as realization dawned on him. The Hikari clenched his hand into a fist, his eyes twitching violently.

"Satoshi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Niwa."

"Daisuke!"

"Nothing, Daisuke. Nothing at all."

He leaned in to steal another kiss from the boy, smirking as he watched the adorable crimson taint the red head's face.

He was going to fucking _murder _that kaitou.

* * *

Dark smirked as he pulled the fallen angel into his laps. His Krad was being strangely obedient today, and like hell was he going to miss the opportunity of taking advantage of the hunter. His mission with his tamer and the Creep had been perfectly accomplished, and now he could reward himself a little. _A lot, maybe. _He smirked again as his hand touched the handcuffs on his pocket.

"Dark… Can I ask you something?"

The blond whispered into his ear sweetly, a hand snuck under his leather shirt in a seductive manner. The thief found himself turned on instantly under those slender fingers' caress, yet he put on a lazy smile as he held his love close and gave a lick on the ivory skin.

"Yes, angel?"

"Did you really…" Krad inched closer to him, holding his delicious lips just a breath away from his own. The purple-haired man's throat went dry. God, was those lips sexy. "… kiss that Harada girl?"

Dark's blood ran cold.

Krad's was still smilling sweetly at him, but his cat-like eyes held a look that promised massacre.

"But… but Krad! That's for Creepy-boy and Dai-chan! Since they didn't do anything I decided to help them! I didn't have a thing for her, I swear!"

"There are plenty ways to help them, and yet you chose to kiss her…" The eerily sweet smile never faded. The thief felt like he was dying. Rapidly. "You know what, love?"

The seraph placed a kiss on his forehead. Lovingly.

"No sex. For _three_ months."

A cry tore its way through the still air.

In a far corner of the room, With rolled his eyes. Three months? Please. His master would be dead by tomorrow, he knew it.

* * *

Satoshi smirked as he buried his face into Daisuke's neck.

Ah, sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

_Well… I've never written a SatoDai fic before… But I hope you enjoy this story. It's a gift fic for _**Averine-chan **_for her wonderful picture "Moonlight fairy". Hope you like it, Averine! (hugs and kisses)._


End file.
